


Love Language

by Beccaj3000



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Love Language, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccaj3000/pseuds/Beccaj3000
Summary: Comfort comes in many forms.
Relationships: fundy & 5up
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	Love Language

5up was tired. He’d been woken up at 4am and after getting an hour of sleep he had to help Hafu make her Among Us lobby, set up his own modded lobbies, get through a stubborn copyright situation, work with Toast on his house, make new gear after he got blown up, set up Tubbo and his wolf army, get through an unplanned among us session, and plan out his next few moves for Tuesday. It wasn’t even 8 before 5up started running slow and now it was almost 1pm where he felt like he was dragging himself to get his Cogchamp machine done. Tubbo had promised to help although he said that 30 minutes ago and still wasn’t here. The machine wasn’t complicated but 1 hour of sleep and a ton of stress does things to you, 5up couldn’t be more stumped.

_ 5uppp: Hey fundy you got any spare small cogs! _

_ 5uppp: ?* _

_ ItsFundy: a few hold on how many you need  _

_ 5upp: Maybe 10? _

_ ItsFundy: i will be right over  _

5up silently thanked god for sending him to the server with Fundy on it. Fundy was lovely and he appreciated all the kind gestures, he would rather be laying on the ground with Fundy than be here struggling to work these missing cogs for his farm. 

When Fundy arrived he immediately took in 5up’s appearance. His clothes were wrinkled and dirty, his leaf on his head was droopy and looked off, he had very dark circles under his eyes, and he was staring at one of the simplest machines like it was Pandora’s Box. “5up? Are you doing okay?”

5up looked around puzzled before locking eyes with the fox man. “Oh Fundy! Yeah I’m great, this machine is just very confusing.”

“What are you trying to do?”

“Automatic harvester 2 but the furnace isn’t working.” Fundy studied the mechanics before he opened up the furnace. 

“Could it be that there isn’t any fuel?” 5up looked where Fundy had shown and to his surprise he did not have any fuel for it. 

“Oh. That would cause a problem.” Fundy watched as 5up dug through several chest before finding that coal. 5up returned with everything, started the machine, and with a quick “Thank you Fundy.” he gave him a peck on the cheek.

Fundy was not satisfied. “Ok come on, you’re taking a break.” Fundy grabbed his had and started dragging him back to his own base. 

“Oh I don’t really need one!”

“Bulls**t I’ve seen you for 10 minutes and you look like a walking disaster, you’re taking a break.” 5up sighed in defeat and let Fundy guide him to his base. Fundy jumped up the base tower and brought 5up to his bed that Fundy had left for him. 5up groaned and knew that he still had plans for later and he had to begin streaming in 2 hours but Fundy was stern and sat next to him to keep him here in case he tried to leave. 

“So what are we supposed to do exactly?” 

“I’m glad you asked!” Fundy kept an eye on 5up while we dug through a chest near his bed. “Well dear 5up I remember that I have never made these so called flower crowns and you being a plant expert I wanted to make some with you!” Fundy than brought over multiple stacks of different kinds of flowers, mostly tulips. 

“Where did you get these?”

“There was a giant flower field a few thousand blocks out and I had inventory space.” Fundy, at the time, had actually emptied his inventory of literally everything he didn’t need to make enough room for all the flowers. But he wouldn’t tell 5up that. 

“Fundy you do realize that I’ve never made one of these right?”

“Well we both can learn how!”

5up and Fundy twisted the plants around and for a while 5up got to relax and happily spend some time with Fundy making flower crowns for everyone. Today wasn’t so bad.

—————————————

Bonus scene:

Hours later Tubbo had logged on to see 5up

_ Tubbo_: AHHH I WAS CAUGHT UP IN A CHESSGAME IM SO SORRY MR CUP! _

_ Ranboo: Tubbo I don’t think he can answer _

_ Ranboo: Come to our base _

_ Tubbo_: OKAY MR RANBOO _

_ Ranboo: And don’t make too much noise _

Tubbo had made his way over when he saw Ranboo holding a finger to his lips and waving his other hand to motion him upstairs. Tubbo followed his direction when he saw 5up and Fundy both asleep near the bed surrounded by colorful flowers. “I’m so blackmailing this.” 

Ranboo facepalmed.


End file.
